


She Didn't Hurt You, Right?

by EliTheBi



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Games)
Genre: But its not very graphic, Execution Hour, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Short One Shot, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliTheBi/pseuds/EliTheBi
Summary: Ever since she woke up in this world, Scarlett Eyler was confronted by so many unfamiliar things. So many unfamiliar people. So many things that didn’t make sense. There were only two things in this world that made her feel safe. The school was one of them. Henrietta Warhol was the second. And Scarlett was not about to let the universe take Anri away.------The title isn't very good I'm sorry. I'm bad at coming up with titles.
Relationships: Scarlett Eyler/Anri Warhol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	She Didn't Hurt You, Right?

Scarlett Eyler had sat by and let things happen for long enough. She sat by as countless students were bullied. She sat by as students were falsely accused of horrible things. She sat by and watched as so many of her classmates were killed on live television. Afterall, technically no rules had been broken. But Scarlett couldn’t stand by any longer. Especially not when Anri was the one in danger.

Ever since she woke up in this world, Scarlett Eyler was confronted by so many unfamiliar things. So many unfamiliar people. So many things that didn’t make sense. There were only two things in this world that made her feel safe. The school was one of them. Henrietta Warhol was the second. And Scarlett was not about to let the universe take Anri away.

Scarlett hadn’t originally planned to intervene with Charlotte Wiltshire’s cult. The so-called “White Society.” She knew that doing anything would put a huge target on her back. But then she was given a motive. And not just one. Charles had asked her personally to put a stop to Charlotte’s cruelty, and she would have done it on that motive alone. But then there came a second when Anri disappeared for several days only to finally show up again on Wiltshire’s “Execution Hour.”

Scarlett burst into the White Society room, a fierce look of determination in her eyes. Charlotte whipped to face the door in confusion.

“Hey hey hey, this area is off limits!” She shouted once she realized who came in.

Scarlett didn’t say anything. Instead, she moved swiftly towards Charlotte, gripping the knife in her hand tightly. She thrust the weapon at Charlotte forcefully. She did again and again until she was sure that Charlotte would be immobilized.

Scarlett turned towards the camera, still recording everything. “My deepest apologies. We’re stopping the broadcast. This shitshow ends now.”

She turned it off, turning her attention back to Wiltshire, who was now on the ground, almost passed out. She picked her up, grimacing, and tossed her out the window.

She then turned to the poor girl still tied to a chair in the middle of the room. She quickly worked to untie her.

“Are you okay, Miss Warhol? She didn’t hurt you, right?”

Anri didn’t say anything, she only wrapped her arms around Scarlett. She was still crying, and she was shaking terribly. Scarlett slowly returned the hug, trying to comfort her.

“Hey, it’s alright Anri. You’re okay now. I’m here for you.”

“Thank you.” Anri’s voice was barely above a whisper, and was just as shaky as she was.

They sat in silence for a minute that stretched on for an eternity. Scarlett needed to get to Charlotte before she woke up so that she could talk to the puppeteer, but she didn’t want to leave Anri alone right now. Not after what she had just been through.

After a while, Anri had stopped crying. Scarlett stood and helped her to her feet.

“Are you sure you’re alright, Miss Warhol?” Scarlett asked, her voice gentle.

Anri gave a slow nod, her voice still shaky and quiet when she spoke. “I think so.”

“Go home and try to get some rest, okay?”

“And then what?”

Scarlett paused. “What do you mean?”

“What do I do then, just come back tomorrow and deal with the same shit again? Just deal with more death threats and taunts and…” Anri looked like she was about to cry again.

Scarlett was silent. She didn’t know how to answer that. Obviously, she didn’t want Anri to have to deal with more of that. But she didn’t know what else was even out there to do other than go to school. But maybe… Maybe the two of them could find out together.

“Let’s run away.”

Anri was shocked, feeling an odd sense of deja vu. “What?”

Scarlett took Anri’s hands in her own. “Let’s run away. The two of us. Let’s leave this school and find somewhere, anywhere, that’s better than here.”

Anri blinked a few times, before letting herself smile. “Yes!”

“Tomorrow, after school, pack anything you need. We won’t have to worry about anything else anymore.” It was ridiculous, but Scarlett found herself getting quite excited at the possibility of finding a better place for her and Anri. She didn’t know if it would actually work out, but the hope that maybe, just maybe, it could was enough for the both of them.

Anri nodded. “Okay. I better head home and start packing, then.” She started to leave the room, feeling a whole lot happier than when she had entered it. She paused before closing the door, turning back to Scarlett, “See you tomorrow!”

Scarlett waved, “See you, Miss Warhol.”

After making sure Anri had left, Scarlett made her way to the courtyard to deal with the still mostly-unconscious Charlotte Wiltshire. With what she was planning to do, Scarlett just hoped she would be able to survive long enough to keep her plans with Miss Warhol.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's pretty short. I hope you enjoyed it anyways! I just really wanted to write a Scarietta fanfic because its such a cute ship, I hope I did it justice.


End file.
